Give Your Heart a Break
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Bien es un Song Fic, se entra en la cancion de Demi lovato, no puedo decir mucho solo prometerles romance, drama y un final inesperado


Hola, ase tiempo que no escribía un songfic Así que se me ocurrió este cando escuche esta canción, es de Demi Lovato, si buscan el vídeo verán que es muy similar, se me ocurrió de paso hacer esto como una adaptación cof cof Moch cof cof y ES MUY DIVERTIDO ajaja en verdad disfrute el escribir esto, espero que ustedes igual cuando lo lean...

_**Give Your Heart a break**_

_El día que te conocí me dijiste que nunca te enamorarías  
Pero ahora que te tengo, se lo que el miedo realmente fue  
Ahora aquí estamos, tan cerca, tan lejos  
sin haber tenido realmente tiempo  
Cuando te darás cuenta cariño,  
que realmente no soy como el resto _

Estaba herido, destrozado, no podía creer que finalmente había ocurrido, sin previo aviso, o tal ves si, pero nunca creyó que en verdad fuera a pasar:

Flash Back:

-!Cuidado!-Gritaba Carlos al ver que su fresvee iba directo a la cabeza de una persona. Por suerte alcanzo a reaccionar y tomo el juguete en el aire-Disculpa, no fue mi intención...

-Descuida-Le respondió el extraño devolviéndole el juguete-¿Es tu perro?-Pregunto al ver el perro que estaba detrás de Carlos

-He, si se llama Sidny, saluda amigo-Le dijo Carlos al perro el cual se sentó y levanto la pata saludando al extraño

-Hola Sidny-Respondió el chico rubio tomándole la pata y moviéndola como si la estrechara-Soy Kendall-Agrego extendiendo su mano, esta ves a Carlos

-Soy Carlos, un gusto-Respondió el moreno sonrojándose un poco-Oye, estas solo...Perdona no debí-

-Si, bine solo-Le interrumpió Kendall, haciendo que Carlos tuviera una idea

-¿Quieres jugar con migo y con Syd´?

-Me encantaría...

Fin del Flash Back

Mirar las fotos del día que se conocieron, en verdad solo hacia que se deprimiera aun mas; aun Así no podía evitar seguir mirando todas las fotos que tenia con Kendall, con su rubio herido:

Flash Back:

-No creo que allá sido tan malo...

-Lo fue...-Le puntualizo Kendall-Que te dejen por tu mejor amigo, por tu hermana, duele demasiado; y eso no es ni la mitad de que lo que he vivido con mis relaciones anteriores

Ambos estaban recostados en la azotea de la casa de Carlos mirando el cielo nocturno, tenían tan solo un par de días saliendo y aun estaban conociéndose:

-No pienses en eso...Mejor no pensar en eso y ver al futuro-Comento Carlos, no le gustaba ver a Kendall en ese estado, tomo la cámara que siempre llevaba y la levanto-!Sonríe!

-Me dejaste siego-Comento Kendall frotándose los ojos-Pero es dulce...-Agrego estirando su mano para quitarle la cámara de las manos al moreno, se giro un poco y beso suavemente a Carlos, el cual pudo ver el flash de la cámara sobre ellos

Fin del Flash Back

Si, añoraba esos momento que paso con Kendall, incluso cuando el rubio recordaba todas sus malas experiencias con sus relaciones anteriores, ahora, con tres días de haber roto, Carlos se daba cuenta que Kendall siempre fue sincero con sus pensamientos, el rubio siempre pensó que el era como los demás:

_No quiero romper tu corazón,  
quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón  
Sé que estás asustado, esta mal, pienso que cometí un error  
Sólo hay una noche que vivir,  
y no hay tiempo para esperar, a esperar  
Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar  
__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
a tu corazón un descanso  
[te lo daré] _

Flash Back

-¿Pero..Pero que paso?-No podía creerlo, no podía creer las palabras que Kendall le acababa de decir

-No paso nada Carlos-Le respondía el rubio sujetándolo por los hombros, el rubio hacia citado a su pareja a un café para hablar, era de noche y estaba lloviendo mucho-No eres tu, soy yo...

-Pero, porque me dices eso...-Carlos no podía evitar que un sollozo se le escapara-Kendall, porque estas haciendo esto-

-Porque, me estoy encariñando mucho contigo-Fue todo lo que respondió

-Pero, eso es bueno-Le dijo Carlos tomándolo de las manos-Yo te quiero mucho, es mas te-

-No Carlos, No-Le interrumpió-No puedo hacerme esto de nuevo...No puedo dejar me rompan el corazón otra ves

Fin del Flash Back

_Un domingo te fuiste a casa solo, con lágrimas en los ojos  
te llame a tu celular, amor, pero no respondiste  
El mundo es nuestro, si eso quieres  
lo podemos tener, si sólo tomas mi mano  
No hay vuelta atrás, cariño, tratar de entender _

Aun recordaba esas palabras, tan claras como la noche en que se las dijo, la noche en que termino con el, cuando salio del café tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, que cuando salio a buscarlo bajo la lluvia y lo vio cruzar la calle, el lo miraba caminar por la calle, con las manos entre los bolsillos y agachando la cabeza, solo podía hacer eso, mirarlo alejarse de el, sin siquiera voltear

-Te extraño tanto...-Carlos solo podía seguir mirando las fotos que tenia pegadas en su pared, sus amigos, su familia, con el; si, Carlos era un adicto a tomar fotografías, llevaba su cámara con el a todos lados, ase tiempo que se resigno y decidió dejar de contar cuantas fotos tenia, eran tantas, y aun así, ni todas las fotos juntas de sus amigos, cumpleaños, paseos familiares alcanzaban la cantidad de fotos que el tenia con su rubio

Flash Back:

-¿Cuantas fotos tienes?-Pregunto Kendall mirando el mural de fotos que Carlos tenia en su habitacion

-Hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta-Le respondió el moreno abrazándolo por detrás y tomando una foto-Una mas, no sonreíste...

-Dejame recuperarme del flash-Kendall se volteo, abrazo a Carlos por la cintura y lo beso con suavidad, con dulzura, si, los besos de Kendall siempre encantaban al moreno-Te tengo un regalo-Le susurro al oído

Se separo del moreno, fue hasta su mochila y saco una caja sin envolver, no solo era digital, era una cámara profesional, podia tomar las fotos en blanco y negro, a estilo antiguo, a negativo, Carlos estaba fascinado con su regalo, tanto que no pudo arrojarse sobre Kendall haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama

Fin del Flash Back

-Esta es de mis favoritas...-Carlos estiro la mano y retiro una de las fotos de la pared, el y Kendall estaban sobre una almohada mirando a la cámara, la imagen estaba en varios tonos de amarillo y marrón, parecía una foto antigua; Carlos no pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía, justo en ese momento aquellos días le parecían tan lejanos

_No quiero romper tu corazón,  
quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón  
__Sé que estás asustado, esta mal, pienso que cometí un error  
Sólo hay una noche que vivir,  
y no hay tiempo para esperar, a esperar  
Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
Asi que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
a tu corazón un descanso  
[te lo daré] _

Estaba harto, llevaba días despechado por Kendall, pero aun así no quería dejarlo ir; sabia que el rubio lo había dejado para que no lo hiriera mas, le dolía pensar en todo el daño que debieron haberle echo en el pasado, y le dolía pensar que el rubio lo creía como los demás, que tarde o temprano le rompería el corazón.

Claro que no lo culpaba, Kendall era como un niño herido, el cual le huía a todo, bueno o malo, por miedo:

-Kendall, por favor no te hagas esto-Era ya el décimo mensaje que le dejaba en la semana-Se que tienes miedo, pero te estas haciendo mas daño del que crees, dejate querer, dejame mostrarte que puedes ser feliz, que no soy como los demás...Kendall, por favor llámame

_Cuando mis labios están sobre los tuyos  
entonces nuestros latidos se vuelven uno  
Pero te sales de la punta de mis dedos  
Cada vez  
Oh nooo_

-¿Cuantos van?

-Diez...-Respondió Kendall desde su cama

-¿No crees que deberías darle una oportunidad?-Le pregunto Logan sentándose en el borde la cama-En verdad suena preocupado

-No, ya me encariñe mucho con el-Le respondió el rubio mirándolo desde la almohada-Te dije que no quería volver a pasar por esto, !y mira me!

-Perdón pero en eso no estoy de acuerdo...El mensaje tiene razón, tu mismo te estas haciendo daño

-No lo creo, ni que fuera masoquista-Le puntualizo el rubio

-Lo eres, tuviste muy malas experiencias en el amor antes; experiencias que habrían echo que cualquiera dejara de creer en el amor, pero tu conociste a un chico en el parque, e inconscientemente te diste una oportunidad mas

-Ve al grano

-Te enamoraste de el, luego te encontraste a James y Jo por casualidad, y tu cerebro te recordó todo ese dolor que habías olvidado..-Le decía Logan-El punto es, que dejas que tus miedos te controlen y estas dejando pasar la oportunidad que esta dando la vida para ser feliz...

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

-Sabes que Kendall, allá tu-Respondió Logan cansado de la actitud del rubio-Puedes contar con migo siempre; pero deja ese pasado atrás

Sin decir mas el castaño salio de la habitación y del apartamento dejando solo a Kendall, el rubio estiro su mano, abrió una de las gavetas de la mesa que tenia cerca y saco una foto; en ella, estaban el y Carlos, el día que se habían conocido en el parque, ambos realmente felices por la compañía del otro:

Flash Back:

-¿Cuanto mas tenemos que esperar?-Preguntaba el aburrido

-Solo unos minutos-Le respondía Carlos-Además te dije que podía venir solo

-No quería quedarme solo en casa, por eso te estoy acompañando...-Mentira, quería estar con el

-Carlos, tus fotos están listas-Le dijo una muchacha desde el mostrador, el moreno iba tanto a ese centro de fotos y eran tantas las fotos que imprimía que ya los empleados le tenían confianza.

Recogieron el sobre de fotos, que por cierto era bastante grueso y salieron a caminar por el centro comercial:

-¿Cuantas fotos hay?-Pregunto Kendall mirando dentro del sobre

-No lo se, quinientas, setecientas...-Respondía Carlos de lo mas normal-Tal ves mil...

-Eres un friki de las fotografías-Le comentaba divertido el rubio a lo que Carlos le hizo un puchero-Hum, esta me gusta-Agrego el rubio sacando una foto

-Lastima, jamas regalo mis fotos-Le recordó el moreno quitándosela de las manos y viéndola

-Quien dice que me la regalaras...-Le pregunto el rubio quitándosela-Te la estoy robando...

Fin del Flash Back

_No quiero romper tu corazón,  
quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón  
Sé que estás asustado, esta mal, pienso que cometí un error  
Sólo hay una noche que vivir,  
y no hay tiempo para esperar, a esperar  
Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso_

Mas de quince mensajes, y la única respuesta que había recibido fue un mensaje de texto, "olvida lo..." fue lo único. Carlos aun no podía creer que el rubio aun se negara a hablar con el, y el aun se negaba a dejarlo ir, tal ves se estaba obsesionando demasiado con aquel asunto.

Si, quizá solo era eso, quizá solo estaba muy encaprichado con Kendall; el moreno se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, pensando en aquello pero algo muy en su interior le decía que no era así, que en verdad sentía algo sincero por el rubio, y ver la pared llena de fotos de ellos no lo ayudaba mucho, de echo, siempre le animaba ver el mosaico de fotos que tenia

-!Eso es!

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, cargaba una escalera, un montón de cables, varios reflectores y varias bolsas llenas de fotos, le había tomado horas el poder ordenarlas todas por colores y contar cuantas fotos y cuanto espacio necesitaría para lograrlo.

Era su ultima oportunidad, su ultimo intento por traer devuelta al rubio; llego al edificio donde vivía el rubio, ubico su ventana en el tercer piso, instalo los reflectores pero los dejo apagados, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche pero por suerte un pequeño farol al otro lado de la calle le daba la luz que necesitaba.

Saco uno de los rollos de cinta adhesiva, empezó a cortar la cinta, saco algunas fotos de una de las bolsas y empezó a pegarlas en la pared que quedaba justo en frente de la ventana del rubio

_Algo esta pasando, lo veo en tus ojos  
Intenta sonreír, algunas cosas no puedes decidir  
No quiero romper tu corazón  
cariño puedes aliviar el dolor, [el dolor]  
Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso  
a tu corazón un descanso  
[te lo daré]_

Kendall no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Carlos en sus mensajes, ni las de Logan cuando hablaron:

-Tienen razón...-Se dijo mirando al techo, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, ya era hora de superar las cosas, pero no podía, era muy difícil olvidar todo el dolor por el que había pasado.

De repente el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, ni si quiera se molesto en mirar la pantalla, solo espero a que terminara de sonar y sonara el mensaje:

-Kendall, se que estas en tu apartamento, ya estoy cansado de esta situación-Era la vos de Carlos la que se oía, sonaba cansado y hablaba despacio-En verdad te quiero, por favor cuando escuches este mensaje, mira por tu ventana y toma una decisión...Si quieres darte una oportunidad llámame, si no lo ase, entenderé y no volveré a molestarte

Justo cuando acabo el mensaje, el rubio se quedo varios minutos pensando y giro su cabeza con flojera hacia su ventana, por ver la luz filtrarse entre sus cortinas; se levanto y camino hasta allí, abrió las cortinas, quito las persianas, abrió la ventana, se asomo y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera

Un par de reflectores iluminaban un mosaico gigante echo con todas las fotos que sabia, eran de Carlos, en visto desde su ventana se distinguían a moreno y al el, juntos, sus rostros a escasos centímetros a punto de besarse, Kendall no podía creerlo, nunca habían echo algo así por el, corrió a su cama, tomo el teléfono y busco entre sus contactos, lo encontró, "Carlos" y una foto del moreno y sin pensarlo un momento llamo...

_El día que te conocí me dijiste que no te enamorarías_

Les gusto, es un poco triste pero espero poder saber sus opiniones a trabes de los rev´s, espero ver a mis lectores usuales en ellos por cierto. Y un pequeño mensaje para mi amiga, Moch tenias razón, hacer una adaptación es muy divertido...PERO ES MUY FACIL ME ESCRIBI ESTO EN UN DIA NO TIENES ESCUSA PARA NO ACTUALISAR...AJAJAJA sin mas me despido


End file.
